five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at Freddy's: Scream Team
Five Nights at Freddy's: Scream Team (Or FNAF:ST/FNAF Scream Team for short) is a FNAF Fangame. It's as if a Platformer and an RPG had a Baby. Story Purple Man makes it out of the Springtrap Suit alive as well as wrecking the friendship between Humans and Animatronics. Your goal is to unlock all the Characters and defeat Purple Man and not Springtrap because Springtrap is lazy. DERP Stages # Mangle's Mess (2nd) # Golden Freddy's Faraway Land (3rd) # ErrorScape (Made-Up) Stat Info ATK: How hard the character hits. Characters like Bonnie and Foxy have a lot of this. DEF: How good their Blocking Rate is. Characters like Marionette and Springtrap (Aftergame) have a lot of this. HP: How much HP they have. For example, Freddy has 100/100 HP and his HP stat is 100. SPD: How fast the Character is. The guards and Foxy have a lot of this. Playable Characters Freddy Unlock: At the start of the Game ATK 14 / DEF 5 HP 100 / SPD 6 Foxy Unlock: Make it to the Pirate Cove. He joins you immediately. ATK 20 / DEF 2 HP 150 / SPD 18 Bonnie Unlock: Return to the Show Stage. His head has gone missing and upon finding it you unlock Bonnie. Chica Unlock: Go to Kitchen and talk to her. This is your first Boss Fight. Win it to unlock Chica in your team. ATK 10 / DEF 5 HP 200 / SPD 2 PopularMMOs: "She's fat because she eats too many cupcakes!" (From the Chica Lucky Block Challenge Games, Bunnies watches them for her amusement.) Mike Unlock: Go to the office, he will join you upon knowing you aren't trying to kill him. ATK 5 / DEF 12 HP 50 / SPD 17 NOTE: Beyond this point you will have to exit the FNAF 1 pizzeria. An OC will show you the Map, and you use that to make it to the FNAF 2 Pizzeria. T. Bonnie Unlock: Go onto the 2nd Showstage and talk to him. He will ask if you know if he's a boy or a girl. If you say Boy, he will join your team without a fight. If you say Girl, he will battle you and your 4 Teammates. Marionette Unlock: Examine the Music Box and The Marionette will spring out of it. When you tell him what's happening, he doesn't think twice before joining you. ATK 15 / DEF 3 HP 250 / SPD 10 T. Chica Unlock: Talk to her in the Ladies Bathroom. You need Chica to go through here, or else she won't go down without a fight. Wait till she comes out, then talk to her. She will then join your party. ATK 20 / DEF 25 HP 300 / SPD 5 T. Freddy Unlock: Find him outside the Restrooms. He will ask you to get him a slice of Pizza. Upon going to the Kitchen, get a Pizza Slice from one of the ovens. (They all have Pizza ) Give it to him and you have a new member. ATK 25 / DEF 15 HP 200 / SPD 12 Mangle Unlock: The Manglers (Kids) have been making a MESS! This is the 1st platforming section of the Game. Jump over all of the Nails/Spikes and defeat the Mini Lazorbemms until you find Mangle. Then you will battle and unlock Mangle. ATK 30 / DEF 12 HP 350 / SPD 9 Jeremy Unlock: Go to the Main Hallway and enter the Office. The Baby Marionette NPC should be around Mangle's Mess stuck in a jumble of parts. Pick up the parts and let him out to use him as bait to catch a new member. ATK 5 / DEF 12 HP 50 / SPD 17 NOTE: You will need to go to Fazbear's Fright in an Airplane to get this Character. The Airport can be found by following the map out of the 2nd Pizzeria and going to the Airport. Sausage, a Piggy OC, will take you over to Fazbear's Fright. Golden Freddy Unlock: Go to the NORMAL office and nobody will be there. Examine the Seat and Golden Freddy will appear. Talk to him, and then he will battle you by teleporting you into a Stage. Get through it and battle him to unlock him. Unlock Dialogue Golden Freddy: Zzrt..Blat...Tron! Chica: Is he referencing SSB4? Golden Freddy: Was that not obvious? NOTE: You will need to go to the Purple Tower to get the last character in the Story. First you will need to go through the ErrorScape stage and fight.. Missingno?! You cannot unlock MissingNo, but you need his Glitch Rune to get through the game. Springtrap Unlock: At the Second-To-Last room, you will see him looking a bit annoyed. Talk to him and he will join your team. You thought there would be fighting here, right? Nope! Unlock Dialogue Springtrap: Uugh, why does Purple Man keep bossing me around so much? Freddy: We're trying to destroy him. Springtrap: I'M IN! Aftergame Playable *Public. Add stuff here!* Currency Gears/Cogs are the currency. All the Golden Animatronics call them cogs, while everyone else calls them gears. Aftergame Not only is there a lot of stuff to do in the Story, you've still got all of this to cover. Glitch Rune Usage Not only do you use it in the Story, you also use it in the Bacon and Pork stage to avoid the Frying Pans. It basically flip-flops gravity. A New Animatronic Side Mission If you go back to the FNAF1 Pizzeria, Mike will get a phone call that Fazbear Entertainment is making a new Animatronic. You need to collect 50 Metal Scraps, 100 wires, and 10 bolts to complete the mission. Hidden Parts/Character Creator As shown above, there are some Hidden Parts to collect. You can use them in the Fazbear Builder, which you get after completing the mission above. You can get them by either using the Spinner you see when you start up the game (Only once every day!) or by finding them. 10 of each appear each day, making it easy to collect the 10 bolts for each animatronic needed. You can make up to 3 fanimatronics before having to destroy one. You'll also need Dyes to color what you want to be colored. It starts off as the Metal's gray. You also need Stick-The-Paint to actually make it appear, though and unlike the parts you DON'T get your dyes back when your Fanimatronic is destroyed. More Characters See the Aftergame Playable/NPC character sections. Other Side Missions Will not specify due to there being so many. = NPCS Balloon Boy He is the Merchant of the game, and is unlocked by beating the 1st Pizzeria. He meets you at the Entrance. His items are decent for the story, but it's recommended to sell them once you unlock The Nightmare Shop. MissingNo It is the boss of ErrorScape. You need his Glitch Rune to befriend Golden Freddy and walk on the ceiling. A robotic Venusaur in the background will help you out in this fight. Purple Man He is killed when he tries to jump back in Springtrap. Not to your surprise, he is eaten like in Venus Springtrap. You actually fight him AND an animatronic he built-Vin. How uncreative. When he is dead, Vin starts to cry. The Animatronic Spirits watch all this happen and laugh at the death part. Talk about Insult to Injury! Vin He is seen in the beginning of the game, but you can't see his true Identity as he is shadowed out. At the end of the Game's story, you get to see him and that he's basically a shortened robotic version of his creator. How uncreative. Aftergame NPCs *Public. Add stuff here!* Nightmare Animatronics They sell parts and OP weapons once you've talked to the Bite of '87 victim. Which isn't easy. And they are EXPENSIVE! The items range from 100g-5,000g! Slogan: "Our weapons are nightmares to your enemies!" The '87 Victim You need to talk to him in order to unlock The Nightmare Shop. The '87 victim runs away from your team, while none of the other kids do. Also DO NOT HAVE GOLDEN FREDDY IN YOUR PARTY. Golden Freddy will attempt to nomp him and then it's a Tugga War Match. The '87 victim also runs faster with GF in your party. Soo yeah don't have GF in your party.Category:Games